My Highschool Reunion
by Angel of Death1
Summary: Highschool was hell for Kagome all because of her enemy Inuyasha.3 years later she is invited to a reunion and she meets Inuyasha. Can they over look their diffences or will it be high school all over again? InuKag RR Chap.6 UP! Sry I took so long!
1. The invatation

Hey people AOD here (angel of death) the other fic I did isn't doin so good so I figured I should do another fic instead. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you the difference between yes and no..... yes review this story, and no I don't own Inuyasha. Kapeesh? GGOOODD......

" = talking

' = thinking

**My Highschool Reunion**

****

****

****

"Great just sign here and you're all set Ms. Higurashi."

Okay then...

Kagome picked up the pen and signed the neatly typed contract for her new occupation and handed it to her new boss

"Thank you sir, and is there anything I need to know? " she asked

" No, but be here on Monday to start things off and if there's anything you need just call.

" Thank you Mr. Hirosaki " she said and headed out of the office "

In Kag's car

' Hmph. Modeling is now my new part time job..... Reminds me of high school a bit but that _was_ 3 years ago I should just forget about it sigh

**_Flash back_**

**__**

**__**

_Kagome walked down the hallway of Shikon high. It was her first day and she just moved from Kiwata high, her old school._

_' Hmph! Stuipid mother. Why did she make us move my other school was just fine and I miss all my friends already..... '_

_Kagome kept walking across the hallway trying to find her class_

_' Maybe I should just ask someone for help, yeah there's alot of people here though. Who should I ask? '_

_Kagome stopped walking and looked around and her eyes stopped on a silver haired guy with amber eyes talking with a couple other guys_

_He stopped talking and looked straight at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and started walking towards her as if he read her mind._

_Kagome somehow just knew that she shouldn't really associate with this guy of course it was just a feeling.... right?_

_" Hey there baby what's your name, I'm Inuyasha and baby I won't be single any longer so just tell me what you want_

_Of course he wasn't single but he didn't care he was defiantly a player_

_Yup DEFIANTLY not a good sign _

_" Well I don't want anything from you but that won't be a problem will it Mr. single... " she said while pointing at his little fan club behind him._

_Inuyasha was taken back and he made a sound that sounded like a low growl_

_" Listen bitch I don't know who you think you are but I've never been said no in my intire life "_

_" It's Kagome and I'm glad to be the first! " she said boldly_

_" Wench " _

_" It's Kagome KA-GO-ME! " she snapped back. and with that she turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction from the hanyou. _

_-_

_' Great ' she thought still walking ' I still don't know where to go...... _

_OOMPH! she said as she bumped into a person and fell on her butt_

_' OWWW.... my first day of school and I'm screwing up already '_

_" Oh, I'm sorry " she said helping the girl pick up her books_

_she handed them to her " Thanks and it's okay I do that alot too "_

_Kagome smiled_

_" I'm Kagome "_

_" Sango " the girl replied back_

_' God I feel so stuipid now ' _

_" Hey could you help me get to my next class, room 124 " she asked_

_" Sure I have that class right now too! Can I see your schedule? "_

_" Ummmm sure... " she handed Sango the paper_

_Sango's eyes widened " Oh my god! I have all the same classes too!_

_" Really awesome! " Kagome's day wasn't going as bad_

_" Girl youn are sitting at my lunch table today! "_

_Kagome and Sango immediately became best friend in a matter of minutes they even finished each other's sentences they were the best of friends._

**End flashback**__

And it's always been that way since. Kagome and Sango would stand up for one another.

Even after high school they went to the same college, shared a dorm and lived together as best friends.

Kagome stopped at her apartment, well Sango's and her apartment.

Kagome opened the door

" I'm back Sango! "

" Oh hey Kag's! " that was her nickname since highschool but only her friends called her that

" So how did the interview go? "  Sango asked

" Okay I guess "

Sango looked puzzled " Okay? What is that supposed to mean? "

" Sorry, I was just thinking about high school and about _Inuyasha " _she said Inuyasha as if it was venom

" Yeah.... about tha- " Sango started

Kagome innterupted " So.... any mail? "

" Yeah.... " Sango said with sadness in her voice. She new this would blow her best friends top but ohwell....

Sango handed Kagome their mail

She flipped through all the bills but her eyes stopped on one

' To the class of Shikon High? '

She opened it up

Kagome read aloud " Greetings this is a invitation for the class of Shikon high to attend a high school reunion, you are required for this and dress in cassual clothes. See you there! " Under it it said how much money is to be brought clothes etc.....

Kagome froze in shock. She never wanted to relive high school and this reunion was required.

Sango covered her ears and waited for the screams and complaints she usually gets from Kag's but nothing came

' Thank god ' she thought and relaxed thinking Kagome would have no reaction

No such luck

kagome stood up sat down on the couch grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and started complaining and saying how she would never ever go

' I should be used to Kag's by now ' she sighed sat down and listened to her steaming friend

Review and tell me what you think please!


	2. To the reunion

Hey people angel of death1 here and I wanna say thank you to my reviewers

Responses will be posted on the bottom

**If you have any ideas for this fic tell me through review or email but review if you want me to continue this fic please**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, next question please

**My Highschool Reunion**

****

****

Sango sat down and tried to ignore her best friend she was annoying at times

Kagome knew Sango wasn't really paying attention but she desperately needed someone to yell at right now and well..... She's the closest one there.

"No! I will not go to some god damn freakin high school reunion especially because Inuyasha's probably going to be there! Remember the guy who made my highschool years HELL!

" Yeah bu-

" REMEMBER!? "

" Yes Ka-

" He would always pull pranks on me like the time he poured that _thing_ into my locker! "

Sango sighed she it was pointless to calm Kag's down especially if it had to do with _Inuyasha_, Kagome's so called _high school enemy_

**_Flash back_**

**__**

**__**

_Kagome and Sango strolled down the quiet hallway talkin girl talk_

_They both laughed hard " Yeah and then he- " Sango started _

_" Hold on Sango I gotta get my books out of my locker " kagome said cheery not realizing she was stepping in some gooey stuff_

_Kagome turned her lock and said her combination out loud, that was only one of the many things Inuyasha used against her. Since middle school Kagome would always whisper out her combination_

_Kagome opened her locker as she heard a click_

_SSSPPPLLLLLAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Green Gooey stuff poured on her as her locker opened_

_Kagome froze in shock but her face quickly turned into anger as she heard laughing across the hall and turned her head to see (guess who) Inuyasha laughing his head off._

_" Inuyasha " she whispered_

_" INUYASHA! " _

**End Flashback**

****

****

It was always like that for highschool since Kagome's first encounter with him

" Oh come on Kag's that was 3 YEARS ago! " Sango tried to reason with her but it wasn't working too well

" _Come on_?! You didn't let me finish yet! " she snapped back

Sango sighed and listened

" There was also the time he tripped me and I almost got the crap kicken out of me

**_Flash back_**

**__**

_Kagome walked down the hallway on her way to class with Sango_

_Of course Inuyasha took this chance to get back at her _

_(A/N: He sure hates being said no to eh?)_

_Hora the school bully stomped down the hallway. Anyone who would dare get in his way was DEAD_

_' Perfect ' Inuyasha thought_

_Inuyasha sneaked in the corner and when Kagome passed he stuck his foot out_

_" WWAAHHH!! " Kagome went flying toward Hora and knocked him down without relizing who she knocked down_

_Kagome sat up and looked at Sango who had a look of pure horror on her_

_Kagome tilted her head slightly " Sango? "_

_She didn't respond but only pointed behind Kagome shaking ever so slightly_

_Kagome nodded and forgot to apologize to the person she hit_

_She snapped her fingers as she remembered " Oh yeah! " She started to turn her head " Oh I'm sorr-_

_When she turned her head completely she realized it was Hora " Y " she finished her sentence with a squeak_

_you don't wanna know what happened afterward......... actually it wasn't too bad, Hora let her off because she was a girl_

**End flashback**

****

****

Sango nodded in response she had to admit that _was _pretty harsh

" Oh and let's not forget that other time he tripped me..........

**_Flash back..................again_**

**__**

_Everyone was happy it was the last day of school and since summer was coming really soon it was really warm ****_

**__**

_Kagome skipped happily through the hallway. No sign of Inuyasha nearby and a day without Inuyasha was a day of cake and candy instead of school cafeteria food to her._

_She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top and a really pretty white skirt that reached 2 inches above her knees with a pair of pink flip flops on her small feet_

_Inuyasha stood on the corner_ _waiting for his opportunity to trip Kagome of course anybody would think she was hot in that but Inuyasha was too distracted with his evil  plans to even think about that_

_he waited for the right moment and tripped her and she went hurling onto the ground making her skirt fling up_

_Kagome fell on her but and sat up when she heard whistles coming from alot of boys_

_She didn't know why they were doing that until she realized when Inuyasha tripped her alot of people saw her underwear_

_She flushed pink and glared at Inuyasha who was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach_

_" Damn you Inuyasha! " she yelled at him and started to walk away from the scene so she wouldn't attract anymore attention she already caused_

_Of course Inuyasha being himself didn't really give a damn about what she said to him and kept laughing his evil little butt off_

_' GGRRR.. Someday I will get back at you Inuyasha and you **WILL** pay dearly '_

**End Flashback**

****

Sango nodded she did have a BIG point there I mean really! Would a guy sink so low?

She quickly took back that thought ' Another guy wouldn't but INUYASHA would '

" Come on Kagome It'll be fun and everybody probably matured" Sango tried to reason once more

" Inuyasha probably isn't a playboy any more "

Kagome raised an eyebrow " Yeah........and my Miroku isn't still a lecher " she countered back sarcastically

Sango quickly got pissed off " God I hate that guy, that whole school year all he did was touch my ass whenever he got the chance! "

' Ok now I have to get Kagome to come to the reunion cause then we can both get back at them ' Sango smirked

" Kag's, my best friend come on if we go there we can both get back at them "

Kagome sighed " Fine, you win... I'll go "

" Only cause I wanna get back at them too " She added quickly.... it was a lie but who cared she sure didn't

' Like that would ever happen he somehow uses it to backfire at me ' Kagome thought sadly

" Yay! I'm so excited it's in 1 week! " Sango added

" 1 week?! "

" Yeah so? " Sango turned her head slightly

" I don't know what to bring! " Kagome remembered

Sango picked up the invitation " just bring your needy supplies, money, and clothes "

Sango read what they needed to bring for clothes " Bring casual clothes and a bathing suit, for everything else there will be stores etc... "

Sango folded back the paper " Sound good... "

Kagome closed her eyes and laid on the couch " So how long are we gonna stay there?... "

" 3 months... " Sango replied casually

Kagome's eyes immediately flew open " 3 whole months? With Inuyasha?! " She yelled

" Relax Kagome we'll have separate rooms "

" Let me see that " she snatched the folded paper and her eyes flew across it

" Phew, your right..... good "

" Well then let's start packing "

" Ok! "

_1 week later_

__

__

Kagome ran through the apartment hair a mess ' Sango?! Sango?! Where is my toothbrush and comb?!

They had to be at the reunion in 30 minutes and they waited to the last minute to get the essentials down

Sango came out of the bathroom with Kagome's brush in her hand

Kagome zoomed past her, grabbed the toothbrush and ran into the 2nd bathroom to take a quick shower

_15 min later_

__

Kagome and Sango blow dried their hair and ran to each other

" What should I where! " they both yelled at the same time

there was silence......

Sango was the first to break it " Remember, casual "

" Something cute and outgoing..... "

" And non to formal "

" Okay.... 1..2..3 BREAK! "

Couple minutes later Kagome and Sango came out of their rooms

Sango was wearing tight jeans with a white blouse, her hair pulled behing her ears with pink eyeshadow and blush with light pink lipstick

Kagome was well...in the highschool flash back outfit

She wore a white skirt above her knees with slight frills at the bottom hugging her hips perfectly, a not to bright light blue tang top with a cut forming a V along her back covered by crisscrossing light blue strings forming X's with the strings. She also wore blue eyeshadow and glittery lip gloss making her lips forms a little pout. To sum it all up she put a chain belt with a sapphire jewl in the middle. Her long raven hair on her back

" Oh my god Kagome you look so cute! "

Kagome smiled " Thanks Sango-chan, same to you "

" Let's go! "

Sango put on her white high heels as Kagome slipped on some light blue high heels

In the car

Kagome sat in silence as Sango drove

Sango looked at Kagome worriedly ' I hope she's okay '

" Kagome, is something wrong? "

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts by her best friend's voice and smiled brightly " Yeah I'm fine Sango-chan"

3 hours passed when they finally reached the place and Sango yelled

" We're here YAY! "

" Come on Kagome! hurry up! "

Kagome slowly trailed behind still worried as the buttler took there things

' What if no one remembers me..... worse what if they DO remember me!? '

' What if- '

" Come on! " Sango yelled after her

Kagome sighed ' At least Sango is havin fun '

Kagome looked at all the food and refreshments set around with music and sighed

-

**Scene change**

****

" Hurry up Inuyasha pilots not gonna wait forever! " Sesshomaru yelled to his younger brother

" Yeah Yeah "

Over the years got a high paying job so they became rich...... and Inuyasha was still a playboy. He didn't change much

In the plane it only took about 30 minutes to get there, I mean they could drive but the rich do that right?!

Inuyasha stepped down the step of the aircraft and looked at the mansion he would spend 3 months in follwed by his brother

' Not to bad '

' The girls are probably dieing to meet me again '

He opened the gates to where everyone was meeting outside

He smirked as everyone was silent and some girls fainted but his eyes landed on the one girl with beautiful raven hair talking to some girls in a little group not even noticing he was there.

He took a step forward to introduce himself to the young woman

What he didn't know was that the Raven haired girl was Kagome Higurashi......

End of this chappie

Thank you for readin my story and please Review if ya want me to continue!

**Review Responses**__

**Ioke: Thank you for the review and I will update faster**

**AlleyWings: Yeah I love her reaction too. Inuyasha IS mean but he falls for Kagome in later chapters **

**Kagome does think of him alot too! Especially in this chapter! LOL Thanks for the review, I greatly appreciate it!**


	3. First Meetings

First of all I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers, to all of you I'm posting review respnses at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha phew glad I got that out of my chest

Sorry! I forgot to mention that there is no Naraku in this fic..... and Kikyo is a **NOT **evil character ...... but she is a minor one. Sorry Kikyo and Naraku fans!

**My High School Reunion**

****

****

****

Inuyasha walked toward the raven headed girl until his fans blocked him and he heard things that mostly sounded like

" Oh my god Inuyasha remember me?! " or " Hey Inu-baby! " **OR **" Oh my god I'm blushing! "

Sesshomaru watched with amusement and chuckled to himself

Inuyasha tried to get through " Move! " they didn't budge

" Ow! "

" Hey! "

" Don't touch me! "

" Ow! Don't touch me there "

" Oh my god Ayame, Rin! It's been so long! " Kagome cried out

" Kagome,Sango! I've missed you! " Ayame and Rin both called out

They all gave each other hugs

" Oh my god Kagome how are you?! " Rin yelled

" Rin! I'm doin great I can't believe it you're here too! " Kagome jumped up

" Sango, where did you get those earings! Oh my god Kagome cute outfit! " Ayame looked at them

" So..... speaking of cute, Kagome did you find a Boyfriend yet?! " Rin asked

Kagome blushed shyly " Ummmm.... actually not yet heh..heh.. " said embarrsed

Ayame thought of the word boyfriend and blushed dreamily as Kouga walked past them

**_Flash back_**

**__**

_" Ayame__ give me my mp3 player! It's new! " Sango yelled_

_Ayame__ kept running with Sango's C.D player in her left hand and her books in the right Ayame turned to that Sango stopped to catch her breath_

_Ayame__ made a face at her " Hah! " I got your C.D play-_

_OOMMPH! _

_' Damnit__ OOWWW.... ' She rubbed her arm that was red_

_Ayame__ stood up her books mixed with the other boys " Oh I'm so sorry! " She bent down to pick up the books _

_" Don't__ worry about it! " _

_Ayame__ looked up " K-Kouga! I'm so sorry! 'Oh hell no'_

_Kouga__ was in the popular group and could ruin her highschool life if he wanted to_

_" It's__ okay " It was just an accident " He smiled " Your Ayame right?_

_She blushed_

_" Yeah__, how'd you know? "_

_" Well__ you are the only wolf youkai besides me in this school "_

_Ayame__ sighed " Oh yeah... "_

_Kouga__ gave her, her books _

_Ayame__ smiled and took them " Thanks, I gotta get to class bye! " She walked toward where she remembered Sango was_

_" See__ you around, Ayame " He said after her _

_She was away from earshot but he knew she heard him she **was **after all a wolf demon too_

_" Ayame__ where were you! And where is my C.d player?! " Sango yelled_

_" Oh__ it's right..... not here ... " ' Damn I must have dropped it ' _

_" What__ do mean not here?! " Sango yelled_

_Ayame__ covered her ears " Owww.... I'll have it back to you at the end of the day, Ok? "_

_Sango__ sighed " Fine but if you don't... " She trailed off _

_Ayame's__ eyes Widened " Yeah I will! " 'I hope' She knew Sango was strong for an average human_

_" Good__!, let's get to class we might be late "_

_Ayame__ lifted and eyebrow " Sango It's lunch " _

_" Oh__, let's fins Kag's then "_

_Ayame,Sango__ and kagome walked down the hallway on their way out of school. They had stayed afterwards_

_" Ayame__! " _

_Ayame__ turned and saw Kouga running after her_

_Ayame__ smiled " It's okay guys you go ahead I'll catch up! "_

_" Ok__, then.... "_

_They both walked ahead slowly so Ayame wouldn't think they're ditching her_

_" Oh__ hey Kouga "_

_" Hey__ I wanted to give this back to you. " He handed her the C.D player_

_" Oh__ Thanks.. "_

_" I__ hope you don'tmind I listened to it a little.... " So he had some flaws who cared?_

_" It's__ no prob, I gotta go.... "_

_" See__ ya around " _

_" Bye__ "_

_Ayame__ didn't really know him that well but afterward they would talk sometimes after class. She didn't know much about him like his girl fans but I guess you could just say it was love at first sight......_

**End flash back**

****

" Ayame? Ayame? Ayame? AYAME! " Sango practically yelled into her ears

" Where are you?! In space?! " Sango yelled

Kagome smiled " Not here "

Sango traced from where she was looking at and smirked....' Kouga? '

Sango smiled " Checking out Kouga hhmmm.... Eh, Ayame "

Ayame if possible blushed even more " W-w-What?! N-N-No

I wasn't!! "

Everyone looked at her, arms crossed

Everyone except Ayame yelled " LIAR! You have the hots for Kouga " Kagome squealed

" Oh drop it! " Ayame huffed

Rin laughed " Ooh it's serious! "

Everyone laughed besides Ayame. She just hmped! Turned around and kept her head high

Silence.....

Kagome broke the silence with laughter and everyone including Ayame joined in with her

" Friends forever! " They all yelled

With Inuyasha

Sesshomaru continued to watch until he looked at the short haired girl in the group of girls and watched her not caring at all for his little brother

Inuyasha still in a sticky situation tried to pry open the girls hand from his arms and leg

" Ow! "

" Damnit! "

" Stop pinching me! "

Still didn't move.... Inuyasha's eye began twitching wildly

" MOVE IT BITCH! "

They all froze " Finally.... " He straitened his clothes and started to walk over

" Really, oh my god! " Rin sqealed

Kagome smiled " Yeah! We live together in an apartment! "

" BFF! " Sango added in

" I wonder if anybody else we remember is here.... " Rin took a look around but her eyes stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru looking at her, blushed and looked away

' Oh my god! That was Sesshomaru, the Sesshomaru looking at me ' She blushed even more if possible

" Rin! You okay? Your all red! Are you sick! "

Rin shook her head " No! I was just....thinking "

Sango raised an eyebrow " About what or **WHO **exactly "

Rin blushed and held her cheeks " Nobody! I-I mean nothing! "

Inuyasha continued to walk until he heard somebody calling after him

" Inuyasha! Sup man! "

" Miroku! " Hey! Inuyasha yelled back

They did there handshake that they always did in highschool

They were still bestbuds

" Inu! Kouga's over there! Look at all the hot chicks here from highschool, Damn! "

Inuyasha sighed ' Same old Miroku....the pervert..'

" So who ya goin after this time Inuyasha? "

" That one " He pointed to Kagome

Miroku's mouth formed an 'O' and Inuyasha walked toward the girl

Miroku smirked ' This should be interesting...'

He knew that it was Kagome he going for but he wouldn't stop him who would want to miss this...

-

" Do you know who we are bunking with? " Kagome asked

Rin shrugged

Ayame shook her head " Not a clue "

" Maybe we should just ask " Kagome suggested

" Yeah let's go then "

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head

Her eyes narrowed and only one thing came into her mind. she could recognize him a mile away ' Inuyasha '

" Come on Kagome! " Sango yelled

Inuyasha stopped ' Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? '

" Kagome!? "

Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango. Yup defiantly Kagome he knew she always hung around Sango. He only knew cause** HIS **best friend liked her best friend

Inuyasha's eyes also narrowed

" Higurashi... " He spat

" Taisho... " She hissed

" It's been a long time Kag's " he said

" Not long enough and don't call me that only my **FRIENDS **call me that " She said with the feeling mutual

" Oh Kagie that hurts.. " he said defining hurt

" You Bastard "

" Bitch "

" Jerk! "

" Retard! "

" Idiot! "

" Moron! "

Sango was pissed by now. Her and Kagome came here to have fun and Inuyasha was gonna ruin it all for her Best friend

Sango cut in " Okay we gotta settle this NOW! Person with the best insult wins!

Kagome smiled

" YOU BASTARD WHO'S ONLY POPULAR BECAUSE YOUR GOD DAMN RICH! " Inuyasha had no reaction

" IDIOTIC STUIUPID UGLY BITCH WHO CAN'T GET A BOYFRINED! " Kagome froze and Inuyasha gave Miroku a high five

Kagome raised her hand and attempted to slapped him but he caught her hand

Inuyasha smirked in amusement from her face. Kodack moment

Kagome gasped but regained control ripped her hand away and with that stomped away. Turning her head only to glare at him

Inuyasha smirked ' Playing hard to get Eh? Well I'm up for a challenge...

" So..... what do you think? " Inu asked

" I think your crazy " Miroku replied casually

" She hates you " he added

" So does Sango and you but you still go around touching her ass every chance you have "

" That's different, she's just trying to hide her feelings for me but Kagome really really hates you "

Inuyasha smiled " Like I said before I'm up for a challenge "

Kouga sat by the wall yawning ' Boring '

" Hey man "

Kouga's eyes went up " Oh hey Inu... Watz up? " He then turned his attention to Miroku " Hey man enjoying yourself? "

Miroku answered that for him " He's planning to get Kagome Higurashi to fall for him "

Kouga went silent but then burst up laughing " Man, you know she hates you since high school! " He said wiping the tears coming out from laughing

Inuyasha sighed. " What great friends I have "

Kouga raised an eyebrow at him " If you want better friends, there are some over there "

He pointed to a group of girls in a group waving high to them, but mostly Inuyasha

Inuyasha twitched " Never mind…. They're a bunch of animals "

He pulled his sleeve revealing an arm with hand marks that were red

Kouga back up " Yeesh….. "

Inuyasha nodded

" ATTENTION PLEASE! " Someone yelled on intercom

Everybody continued socializing

" Ummmm…. Attention! "

Again nobody payed attention

Her eye twitched " CAN I HAVE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING ATTENTION! "

Everyone looked at her

" Good afternoon! For all who don't remember me I'm Kikyo Tamaroi, I used to be the class president and I'm very glad that you are all here and-

Inuyasha sighed " Oh just get on with it! " he shouted

Kikyo huffed " Well as I **was **saying we overheard the question of who you are bunking with and I and the others have drawed names out of a random. You will be bunking and doing everything with your partner for 3 momths

All the girls had starry eyes besides Ayame,Rin,Sango,and especially Kagome. 3 whole months with Inuyasha! Bleh!

Inuyasha winked at them and Kagome glared at him

' Wait why do I care?! It's not like I like him or some- '

" I will be announcing your partners and I will tell you now that all of this was pulled out randomly! And that you are not allowed to change your partner "

Kikyo cleared her throat

" Nika Dara and Ranna Siern "

" Chicaru Mia and Tamora Nomba "

" Mierra Sicha and Iano Mialo "

There were some a few Cheers and groans

" Minna Toja and Sano Kinomata

" Nazuna Tajoni and Nobunga Yimara "

" Rin Oranja and Sesshomaru Taisho " Sesshomaru's face traced a thin line of happieness which was a big thing since he hardly even talks. He just gets fangirls because he was related to Inuyasha, his looks, and his mysterious atmosphere

" Kouga Kaji and Ayame Kando "

Ayame's eyes widened and she blushed

" Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi "

Miroku smiled " Yes! " while Sango stared in shock

' 3 months with the pervert? '

" Inuyasha Taisho and Kanami "

Kanami again was one of Inuyasha's fan girls

" YES! " Kanami squealed

" Oh sorry my mistake.. Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi, stuipid smudge. "

and...

Kanami Koala and Hojo..... and there seems to be a big smudge on Hojo's last name

" And I'll have my own room! " Kikyo yelled

" The keys to your room will be up here and your room rumber too. Your bags are already in your room! "

" Thank You! Have fun! "

A smirk played on Inuyasha's lips and for Kagome... she was hitting her head on the wall trying to break her skull

" Sango It won't be that bad! "

Sango glared at Miroku as a response

Miroku shook his head " Sango, I've changed. No need to worry "

He smiled warmly

Sango glared even harder " Then why is your hand on my thigh!? " By now she was steaming

" My dear Sango would you prefer my hand to be a bit more higher? "

Miroku raised his hand and it landed on Sango's butt

Sango went silent as her right eye began twitching

SSMMAACCKK!!

" Don't you ever do that again you stuipid Hentai!! " She yelled and caught some people's attention

Apparently he wasn't listening cause he was unconscious but who cared, Sango sure didn't

Let's see how Inu and Kag are doing………..

Inuyasha went up and grabbed the key to their room, room 122 and walked over to Kagome who was still banging her head

" Come smash on smash Wench smash it won't be that bad.. "

Kagome stopped and looked him straight in the eye

" It's Kagome get that through your fucking skull you idiotic retard! " Kagome stomped away

Inuyasha watched her walk away ' A challenge indeed..... '

This wasgoing to be a **_long _**3 months

Thank you Please review

**Review responses**

****

**AmayaSaria****: Thank you for the review! I read your story 'Tomboys for life' It's very good! **

**Ex-Angel18: I try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for the review! **

**Ioke****: Thanks! Your review made me feel really good**

**soul-hunter72****: 0o Thanks alot for the review I almost forgot the rest of the characters LOL !**

**Kireina-no-Megami****: Thanks for the review!**

**Kougagurl666: I will update ASAP Thanks!**

**Freya4: Lol! Thanks for the review **

**Well that's all! **

**$$ " I see the money " Lol!**


	4. Rooms and Clubs

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, heck if I did Kikyo and Naraku would be tortured in hell by now!

BBWWWAAAHHHAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! breathe BBBWWWWAAAHHHAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHOOH! That was a wierd moment.

Okay on with the story

****

****

**My Highschool Reunion**

****

****

Kagome stomped into their room followed by Inuyasha

Kagome looked at him " Okay, this is my bed and this is yours okay!? "

Inuyasha stared at her " Jeez! Fine!....... Wait! Why do you get bed next to the window?! "

Kagome glowered at him " Because! "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Just because he tortured her in highschool doesn't mean she should hate him.....

Inuyasha oppened the door " I'm goin "

" Mmmhhmm... Whatever.. "

Inuyasha sighed and left ' Stuipid girl '

Kagome looked to see if he went yet

Yup! Kagome hooped onto her bed and picked up the phone

" Hello? "

" Yeah,Sango "

" Hmmmm? "

" Invite Ayame and Rin over to my place, K. Room 112 "

" K, see ya in a couple minutes Kag's "

" Bye "

" Bye "

Kagome put down the phone and layed back ' Maybe this reunion won't be that bad..... '

' I mean he isn't that bad anymore '

A little devil and angel appeared on her shoulder

" No! He's a jerk! Kill him! " the little devil called to her

" No! He might be sweet.... " The other angel said to her

" No! He reuined your life! "

" Don't listen! That was 3 years ago! "

" N-

" Kag's were here! " Sango called at the door

The little devil and angel poofed

Kagome oppened the door " Hey guys! Come in "

" Thanks "

" So how's it goin at your room? " Kagome asked

Ayame sighed ' No reaction to Kouga ' " Not bad "

Sango screamed " Oh my god! The whole time I got in there Miroku's been touchin my ass! "

Everyone laughed hard

Sango glared " It's not funny! "

" Yes it is! "

" So how bout you Rin? " Kagome asked

Rin glared at nobody and was silent

**_Flash Back_**

**__**

_" Well here we are!"  Rin smiled_

_" So which bed are ya taking, Sesshomaru? " Rin asked_

_Sesshomaru's__ emotionless face didn't change " Don't care.."_

_Rin__ lifted her eyebrow " Okay...... "_

_" I'm takin a quick shower, K? "_

_" Whatever.... "_

_-_

_' Damnit! why didn't I get my clothes first! ' She thought oppening the door to check if it was clear_

_Not knowing Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha came over, she ran into her room in a towel until_

_" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " All the boys were there and looking at her _

_" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? TURN AROUND YOU IDIOTS! " She yelled_

_Nobody did " I SAID TURN AROUND SO I CAN GET MY FUCKIN CLOTHES GOD DAMNIT! "_

_Every did this time except Miroku " Miroku! That means you too! "_

_Miroku__ didn't move " But Rin you are so beautiful I was just admiring your beauty! "_

_Rin's__ eye began to twitch " NOW! DAMNIT! " _

_Miroku__ shrugged and turned around_

_Rin__ grabbed her clothes and ran out _

_Inuyasha__ spoke " Damn! what her problem? "_

_Seshomaru__ spoke " PMS... "_

_Everybody's mouth formed an 'O'_

_Right then Rin bursted in fully dressed really angry, went over to them and smacked them on the back of the head hard but hit Sesshomaru the hardest_

_Now normally Sesshomaru wouldn't say much but some reason he said it _

_" Ow! Bitch what was that for?! " _

_There were gasps. _

_Sesshomaru__ never said that to anybody before _

_Rin__ glared " For all of you, " she pointed to everybody " not turning around the first time I said turn around "_

_" As for you Sesshomaru! For not telling me that **they **were here! "_

_With that she left to head to Kagome's room with a big slam_

_Everyone winced but went back talking again as if nothing happened_

**End flashback**

****

Rin shrugged " Okay I guess. You? "

Kagome's eyes formed into slits " God I hate Inuyasha. He's such a-a-a player! "

Everyone nodded " True True "

Kouga yawned " Today's just the first day and already I'm bored "

Everyone nodded

Sesshomaru thought " How bout we hit the sack? "

Everyone looked at him " No..... "

Miroku smiled " How about we go to th- "

Inuyasha interupted " Were not going to the strip bar "

" Okay then, how about..... "

" Not the Slut joint either " Kouga added

Miroku sighed " I'm all out of ideas "

Everyone rolled their eyes

Inuyasha jumped " How bout the NightFireX club then! "

" Good with me " Kouga nodded

" I don't care " Sesshomaru shrugged

" Sure! Only if the girls come with us.... " (Guess who said that)

Inuyasha headed toward the phone " Fine by me... "

Inuyasha dialed the number to his room, when someone picked up he heard laughter

Then he heard a voice " Okay, I will "

He automatically knew it was Kagome " Hello? " She said seductivly

" Hey... " She, like him attomatically knew it was Inuyasha

Her seductive voice imediatly turned into anger " What do _you_ want? "

He then heard a voice in the backround " kagome you were supposed to flirt with the next person who called "

" Hell No! This is Inuyasha on the phone! "

" Oh "

She cleared her voice " What do you want, Inuyasha? "

" Oh me and the guys were going clubbing and wanted to know if you and the girls would want to come too "

His voice cracked a bit

'What! why did my voice crack? This is Kagome for god sakes.'

He heard voices in the backround " What does he want? "

" He wants us to go clubbing with him and the guys " Kagome answered

" Oh! Say yes! "

" Fine... "

" Hey Inuyasha are you still there? "

" Yeah "

" Sure we'll come with you guys "

" Great be downstairs in 15 "

" Whatever "

" Bye "

" Bye "

He hung up " They said yes! "

Miroku smiled " YES! "

Everyone sweatdropped

-

" Ok what should I wear? " Sango asked

Kagome shrugged " We're goin clubbin we should dress loose and fit for dancing "

Everyone nodded

Rin piped up " I know what I'm wearing! "

" Me 2! " Sango jumped up

" Me 3! " Ayame added in

" Me 4! " Kagome raised her hand

"Okay.... 1..2..3 GO! "

15 min later

" So how do I look? " Kagome asked

" Great Kag's! "

Ayame wore dark jeans and a Green tangtop Green eyeshadow and mint lipgloss and hair tied up

Rin wore a a black jeans skirt with a dark purple tangtop, blue Eyeshadow with light blue lipgloss and hair down but pulled behind her ears

Sango wore black jeans with a hot pink tube top hair down and purple eyeshadow with light pink lip gloss

and

Kagome wore a leather skirt and inch above her knees with a hip chain on her right hip, a black spaghetti strap top with the words Megami in red, red eyeshadow hair tied in a high ponytail and a thin layer of blood red lipstick. To top it she wore a girls, not heavy leather jacket that reached her knees unzipped (A/N: I have one just like it!) something that would say 'don't mess with me' all over it.

Kagome smiled " Ready? "

" Ready " They all responded and did a group highfive

-

As for the boys being boys dressed at the last minute

Inuyasha walked out wearing a black muscle tangtop that had a ripped like pattern at the arms and black baggy jeans with 3 chains hanging from them (drool)

Miroku wore a really dark purple shirt with baggy navy jeans

Kouga wore a navy muscle shirt with baggy jeans

And finally...

Sesshomaru wore a black shirt with a pirate sign on the back and baggy dark jeans

Ayame took a look at her watch " Damnit Where are they?! "

Sango sighed " Late like always "

" Where are they? "

" Right here... " A voice behind them responded

Kagome sighed " Damnit what took you so long "

Inuyash smirked " Oh harsh with words Kagie.... "

Kagome blushed when she saw Inuyasha. He actually looked kinda cute!

' Wait what am I thinking I hate him '

' You like him '

' What?! I do not! A-And who's in my head?! "

' You ya idiot! '

' Don't call me an idiot, idiot! '

" Kag's " Rin asked worriedly while snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face

Kagome smiled " No, nothing, let's get goin "

Miroku's eyes looked around in amazment " Awesome! A limo! "

Inuyasha sighed. He always got a ride in a limo so it wasn't a really big deal, though it did have some nice perks

Sango sighed " I'm bored " She sighed again and layed on her side to look out the window admiring the amazing lights

Sango looked at the city ' It's so pretty '

' I love the lights it's so amazing... It's so- '

Sango smiled in amazment until she felt a hand on her butt

Steam came out her ears and...

SSSMMMAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!

" STUIPID GOD DAMN FUCKING HENTAI!!!!!!!! " Sango yelled at his unconious body as everyone tried to squeeze themself into the corner.

Kagome chirped up " Ummmm... Sango don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean how are we gonna wake him up?

Kouga smirked " Hey look! Ther's a naked girl out the window! "

Miroku jumped up " WHERE?WHERE! " Which gave him a smack on the head but not nocking him out

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time as Miroku was still looking out the window for the 'naked girl'

Inuyasha took a look at Kagome her eyes slightly closed. She looked like a counter part of him with the black and chains n stuff.

He smiled. She looked pretty-

Ayame jumped up " We're here! "

Rin looked at the blinking lights " Wow... "

Ayame smirked. she was always the active party type of the group

Ayame got up to the dance floor " I'm gonna dance. Anyone with me? "

Everyone except Inuyasha and Miroku went up. Because well Miroku being him was talking with the hot girls while Inuyasha watched and ordered a beer.

" Hey Can I have a Heineken "

The bar tender nodded " Sure "

Inuyasha popped the cap off like nothing and started chugging it down until he noticed there was a big circle

Inuyasha not being able to control his curiousity took a look and checked out the dancers or **dancer**

He took a look and gasp when he saw Kagome dancing Not just swinging her hips like an idiot but busting genuine moves.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw her look at him. Time to ruin that. Inuyasha took off his coat only wearing a tang top and got in the circle and started break dancing. Kagome gasped but quickly regain control. It was something he was always been able to do for a long time. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and He looked at her. Their eyes were locked and the challenge was excepted. Inuyasha and Kagome began busting out their best moves but Sango jumped in and threw Kagome color changing glow sticks around the end letting her win

Kagome looked at the glow sticks ' Thanks Sango '

She snapped them in 4 and tossed them up in the air

Kagome and Inuyasha both stepped out of the circle panting and sweating a little

Kagome smirked " I beat you Loser! "

Inuyasha smiled " Not just yet.. Bartender! "

The brtender looked at him " Hmmm? "

Inuyasha smiled " 6 hummingbirds! "

(A/N: In case you don't know hummingbirds are a fruity alcoholic yyyuuuummmm....)

Inuyasha smiled he knew Kagome couldn't take alcohol very well as him

" First one to chug 3 hummingbirds win... "

Kagome paused ' No, I can't have alcohol I can't control it. Heck for all I know I might go around naked! "

Inuyasha smirked " What's wrong Kaggie can't take a little alcohol? "

Kagome glared at him " You're on "

The bartender slide the drinks to them " Here "

Kagome bit her lip ' I'll do it. I mean it's not like I'll get drunk right? '

" Ready? Set....GO!

Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed a drink and started chugging.

Kagome was halfway down the cup and was already feeling dizzy ' Come on Kagome pull yourself together'

She forced herself to bring the drink down her throat and was about to get the 2nd until she heard a slam of a cup.

Inuyasha smiled " A little too slow Kagome.. "

Kagome took a look at all 3 empty cups

" H-How? I-I mean whatever "

He just got up and left to dance some more

Kagome hmphed as she took another sip of the drink ' Hey, it's not too bad '

" Hey bartender! 3 more hummingbirds! "

He sighed " Haven't you and your boyfriend had enough? "

Kagome paused as the little voice talked to her again

' Only in your dreams '

' Shut up, I don't like him '

' Yeah right '

" Excuse me miss? " He asked once more

" He's not my boyfriend damnit! "

The bartender looked at her wierdly " Okay.... "

Kagome sighed " Just give me 3 hummingbirds okay? "

He rolled his eyes and got her, her order " Here "

Kagome thanked him in return and set off to find Sango

Kagome walked through the dancing people trying not to bump into them. Then she saw Sango dancing with...

" MIROKU? "

Kagome looked at Sango she was defiantly drunk " Sango? "

Sango stopped dancing and looked at her " Hey kagome! Hey, hummingbirds! Can I have one Please!? "

Kagome back up a bit " Here "

Sango took all 3 and chugged it down. " Thanks Kagome! Ummm... I know I'll get you a drink in return! How bout a margarita? "

Kagome looked at her wierdly ' Sango never liked alcohol before... wait MIROKU.... Why that, I'll kick his ass '

" Kagome? "

Kagome smiled " Ummm...thanks but it needs to be non-alcoholic K? "

Sango nodded and walked towards the bar

Kagome shouted back at her " Non-alocholic K? "

Sango nodded " K... I'll remember "

" Bartender.... "

He turned his head ' She was with that other girl..... stuipid kids' " Yeah what can I get ya? "

" Lemon Margarita, extra, extra alcohol please "

" K " He said walkin away

Sango watched as he made a lemon margarita adding alot of tastless vadca in it to give it the extra alcohol

Sango sat down as she waited for her order ' Didn't Kagome wanted a different kind of margarita? Oh yeah! Now I remember! She wanted a non- '

" Hey Sango " Her thoughts were interupted by miroku

" Oh hey! "

Miroku looked at her " Ready to dance some more? "

" Yeah I'm waiting for Kagome's drink though "

The bartender looked at her " Here you go missy "

" Thanks " Sango got up to dance some more and give Kagome her drink

Kagome waited for a while for Sango ' God, how long does it takes to get a drink? "

" Kag's? "

Kagome looked at Sango who had her drink " Thanks Sango-chan, I'm really thirsty "

Kagome took a sip of her drink and her eyes lighted up " Hey this is good! What kind of Margarita is this again Sango? "

Kagome looked around " Sango? " ' Guess she left to dance some more '

It was about 12:30 midnight and it was defiantly dark but who was complaining? It was a blast…. For most of it

Inuyasha breaked dance through the night also having a great time

" Phew…. " He got out of the dance floor walking through the crowd until he bumped into a raven haired girl who smelt like lemon but mostly alcohol

She looked up at him

Inuyasha looked at her for a while until she spoke

" Hey there cutie! "

He looked at her weirdly " Kagome? "

" Yeah? "

" I- "

She interrupted " Before you say any thing I just want you to know that you're the 'HOTTEST' guy in the world. Do you think I'm hot? "

' Yup she's drunk ' " Come on Kagome we have to get ya back to our room " He grabbed her hand and started to walk "

Kagome ripped her hand away and stomped her right foot down stubbornly

Inuyasha rolled her eyes ' Even when she's drunk she's still the same '

Kagome looked at him " You never answered my question, don't you think I'm hot?! "

Inuyasha blushed as she asked that question but shook it off " Kagome your drunk… "

Kagome glowered at him " No I'm not! "

" Kagome your dr- "

He stopped as she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock but he managed to push her away " Kagome, home NOW! "

" No! I'm staying here! " With that she took a step forward but fainted the second she did

Luckily Inuyasha caught her with ease and he rolled his eyes ' Stuipid wench '

He picked her up on his back ( A/N:You know, like in the anime version ) and went to find the others…

End of chapter

Thank you and please review please

**Review responses**

****

**Kaitie****: Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it! **

**FieryDemonFox****: Thanks for the review! Puts thumbs up Great job on your fics too! **

**AlleyWings****: Lol I do think it is unfair that Kagome shares a room with a playboy! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**AmayaSaria****: Thank _you _for reading my story and yours is really great too! **

**Kireina-no-Megami****: Thanks a lot for reviewing! You should write stories too! I'm sure you'll be a great author and if you need a couple ideas don't hesitate to e-mail me!**

**Kougagurl666: Thanks for reviewing! Your stories are great too!**

**Thanks Everyone!**


	5. Self Denial and a bad Wakeup Call

Oh my god! I'm finally back! I'm really sorry! I've been soooo busy lately! So I'm trying to make this chapter good! Please review I want to hear from all of you again! I miss my reviewers! Hehe…. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I'm yet again working on it…..grabs a lawyer

**My High School Reunion**

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and continued his search for everyone else.

Kagome started to snore " Uh….Poo poo platter " (-.-) Inuyasha

' Wow she's a heavy sleeper…..she smells really good, like vanilla…'

' Yeah, u no u like her, don't lie to well me- actually yourself….'

' Whoa Who's there? ' Inuyasha looked around and his eyes landed inside a punch bowl and the ice on the top started to form into a face…

" Hello Inuyasha its me your self-conscience….. "

O.O Inuyasha shook his head " I gotta stop eating A1 sauce by itself…… "

" No really its you! " Suddenly a little inner self form of Inuyasha appeared

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " Not you again ……"

" Yeah me again! Listen I only appear when your in self-denial….which is now "

" Self-De what? "

His inner self sighed " You were never really a bright student in grade school ….. anyways admit it, you like Kagome! "

" What! I don't! I mean she's nice and pretty and feisty and…. "

His inner self raised an eyebrow " See you do like her….. "

Inuyasha blushed " N-no I-I D-don't! I D-didn't j-just say that okay!

His inner self smirked " Yeah u did! "

Nuh uh!

Yuh huh!

Nuh uh!

Yuh huh!

By now he was steaming and Kagome was clears voice STILL sleeping.

" NUH UH! I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T ! " he began stomping his foot and people were staring at him…..

O.o Inuyasha cleared his voice. " It was the punch….. " People still stared….

" Yeah I have to go…… " he said and walked away

Another bartender had watched the whole thing " Poor kid, I hope he's okay….. "

Inuyasha went up to a table where Ayame, Kouga, Sango and Miroku sat at.

Inuyasha watched questionably as Miroku groped Sango's butt…..

Sango was all red " Stoop itz! ( Stop it)

AN: They're drunk so they're talking funny

Miroku began to grope her butt again. Apparently the only language to make him stop is a smack on the head….

" Mi-okkuuuuu! Stooop! Puh-wese! " ( Miroku Stop Please)

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow but shook it off " Guys I'm taking Kagome back into our room …… "

" What? This early! " Kouga said

" Yeah…. " He looked at Kagome on his back

" There goes another one…… " Miroku whispered…

Inuyasha looked at him questionably " What? "

" Sesshomaru and Rin left a while ago too….oh well…"

" Okay Bye guys…"

**In the Hallways To the rooms**

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru's and Rin's room.

" Mmm…..it taste really good…. " Inuyasha could tell it was Rin's voice

" Yea…. Here taste this Rin " Inuyasha froze when he heard his brother's voice

" Ooh! It taste really good but it's kinda sour!"

" Well duh! What's it suppose to taste like? "

" I guess you're right….Hey! It squirted in my eye! "

Inuyasha had enough and went back to his room

**Sesshomaru and Rin's room**

Rin sat up " Did you here something? "

Sesshomaru looked around " No. Let's continue eating….. "

Rin nodded " Ok…. Man these oranges are really good! "

Sesshomaru wiped his mouth " Yeah. They're really sweet. I got them yesterday. "

" Mmhmm…" Rin said with a orange slice in her mouth

**Inside Kagome and Inuyasha's room**

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her bed and leaned on her bed next to her.

Inuyasha heard her deep breathing and sharp intakes and removed a strand of hair from her face.

Inuyasha noticed the small cut on Kagome's arm. ' Fucking bitch probably hurt herself when she was drunk…Oh well not my problem '

Inuyasha laid on his bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't

' Hey go help her! '

' Not again…… ' Inuyasha thought

' Yeah me again…. Now go help her ya retard!

' No! It's not my problem… ' he simply stated

' Yeah it is! '

' No! '

' Yes! '

' No!'

'Yes!'

' No! '

' No! '

' Yes! '

' Haha! I got you! '

' No you- argh! Fine I'll help Kagom-Wench! '

Inuyasha got up and got the first aid kit and began to tend to Kagome's arm. Well as you know it's very late and Inuyasha was very tired and when you sleep naturally you search for the nearest source of warmth so you can probably guess what's going to happen…..

**In The Morning…. .**

Kagome stirred in her sleep as the sun light hit her bright face…..

' Wow I slept really good last night….. ' Kagome yawned and began to rub her eyes until she saw who was beside her……

End of Chapter!

Just kidding! I didn't wanna leave you guys here so I'm gonna continue a little bit! .

There he was her high school enemy right beside her in _her _bed. His arm around her small waist, a leg on top of hers and his head resting on her shoulder, still sleeping like a baby…..

Kagome's blood began to boil underneath her skin…..

**I-INUYASHA!**

And his name echoed through the hallways….

Thank you soooooo much for reading my story! Review and tell me what you think please! Thank you!

**Review Responses for all my reviews that I greatly appreciate!**

**InuKagLoveAlways : Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't up date for a while I've been so busy lately .**

**Kogas-angel : Thanks for reviewing! Kagome is funny drunk!**

**Snoochie : Thanks a lot for reviewing my story a couple times already! I feel so bad I haven't update for a while!**

**x-cleverclaws-x: Thank you for reviewing! The plot for your story is great!**

**InuLuver23: Thank you for reviewing my story! I would give you a cookie but you need to tell me what kind do you like! There's sugar, chocolate-chip, snicker-doodle, oatmeal… lol Thanks again!**

**Mint-o: Sorry my chapters are kinda short! But it keeps the suspense coming! Thank you!**

**Anime otaku: Thank you! I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

**Kaitie: Thank you sooo much! Thanks for appreciating me for appreciating you for appreciating me! Lol I'm confused!**

**Kelly: Thanks for reviewing! Her reaction will be in the next chapter!**

**Remix69er: Thank you for reviewing! It's hard to balance school and writing!**

**Kougagurl666: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inuyasha1990: Thank you! I'm trying my best!**

**AlleyWings: She does get drunk easy! Inuyasha shouldn't take advantage of her but it makes it funny! **

**AmayaSaria: If I update then you have to! Update soon and I will try too!**

**KaIkO-tHe-ShElL-dAuGhTeR: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry I couldn't help you! But I see your stories are doing great!**

**Anonymous Person who reviewed chapter 1: I'm sorry you did not like my story but thank you for telling me the truth.**


	6. Pranks,Fluff,and Hyperness!

Hey my homey's! OMG It feels soooooooooooooooooooo good 2 be back! I've been so busy lately! I'm trying to make time for Fanfiction! Anyways! Please enjoy! And Remember- A review to Angel of Death 1 a day keeps a really mad author who wants reviews away! Hehe... Love you all! Review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to make this chappie longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! God! People always think I'm lying! try's to hide the chain in hand that connects to an enchanted collar around Inuyasha's neck... Inuyasha(mouthing help)

**My Highschool Reunion**

Kagome's cheeks flushed a nice bright pink from the boiling fury unleashed. For a good reason too.

" INUYASHA! " Kagome screamed out his, to her- venomous name through her lips.

Inuyasha shot up from his comfortable position and sat straight up just to meet Kagome's fury

( A/N: Haha...poor poor Inuyasha! )

Inuyasha knew what was comeing to him- a yell, a smack , and possibly a black eye...

DUN DUN DUN!

**In Sango and Miroku's Room **

Miroku shot up from his bed when he heard the very noticeable yell of a name of a certain hanyou...

" Ahhhhh! Who got murdered! I'M GONNA DIE! " Miroku yelled in panic

Sango stirred in her sleep from the sudden panic attack that came from Miroku because of the ' Murder '

" O God...O god..." Miroku breathed heavily, slowly calming down and catching his breath only to be hit in the head with a pillow sent from Sango...

" Ugh...Shut up Miroku... I'm so tired and my head hurts like hell, I have a really bad headache, I can't remember anything..."

' _Phew...' _Sango continued with telling how she felt while Miroku sighed from the relief that Sango didn't remember his groping fit he had last night on her ass...

" And for some strange reason my ass hurts like hell too! " Sango rubbed her butt from the sore of it

_' O...shit!'_ Miroku flinched and Sango took notice of his sudden stiffness

Sango looked in his direction " _You_ wouldn't have anything to do with it do you, Miroku? "

Miroku lied " N-N-no! Of course not my dear Sango! I'm not that low! " Miroku began to sweat

' _Yes I am'_ He thought silently...

Sango began to boil " YOU DID! YOU LITTLE PERVE- NO **BIG** PERVERT! GRRRRRRR! "

Miroku began to panic " I didn't mean to Sango! I swear! " '_ Father, I will join you soon...'_

Sango glared at him " HAH! SO YOU ADMIT IT DO YA? "

Sango didn't even let him answer her oblivious question she gave him, she launched her self at him with a pillow in hand and began to hit him over and over again.

AHHHH! **_SMACK!_** SANGO! **_SMACK!_** OWWW! **_SMACK!_** I'M SORRY! **_SMACK!_** SANGO! **_SMACK!_** STOP! **_SMACK!_** PAIN!

Now a pillow isn't hard and doesn't really hurt but when you combine an angry Sango, a Lying, Perverted Miroku and a pillow weapon... you gets lots of pain...

_' Ugh! That perverted bastard! I hate him! And yet he is kinda cute...'_

Sango paused for a momment before continueing to hit Miroku ' _No! No! Bad Sango! Bad! '_ she scolded herself

Miroku was unconscious from all the hittings Sango gave him - Miroku .-

Sango let go of the pillow and let it land on the carpet floor when her headache came back to her and she layed down practically on top of Miroku not really caring about it because of the pain...

**Kouga and Ayame's Room **

Kouga and Ayame both woke up to the sound of a yell and a sound of a fight in a room nearby...

Ayame looked questioned " Damnit, what the heck are they doing in those rooms? "

Kouga stretched, layed back down and put his hands behing his head in a typical manner and shrugged " Hmm... I don't know...it's morning and they're already at it...I thought this ' highschool reunion thing is suppose to be fun..."

Ayame bit her rosy lips at his words ' _He's not having fun with me?...' _

Kouga continued " Good thing we're not like that. Huh Ayame? "

Ayame blushed and looked at him of disbelief at his new words " Um...Yeah... " _' Did he just say that? '_

Kouga took a quick glance at her so she wouldn't notice... he noticed her blush and he chuckled to himself

He liked Ayame she was nice, sweet, caring and strong. He knew Ayame took a liking to him for a while and he certainly enjoyed flirting with her and everything...

Ayame gazed at him for a bit, taking in his words...

" He's so nice..." She whispered

Ayame watched as he raised and eyebrow and her eyes widened ' _Did he just hear me? Well duh he's a full wolf demon too... Argh I'm sooo stuipid' _she thought scolding herself for her carelessness

Kouga watched her as she was in deep thought ' _Wonder what's she thinking about...'_

Kouga thought Ayame was pretty, of course he wasn't going to admit that. He had way too much pride then to admit that to her...

O well...

Boys will be boys you know...

** Sesshomaru and Rin's room **

Rin watched Sesshomaru in the mirror while combing her rich, black hair '_ He's so hot...grrrrr I have to stop looking at him he might notice and might think I'm some stalker freak or something...'_

Rin sighed and stop looking at him in the mirror and started to put on her make up

Sesshomaru watched as Rin put her make up on... and looked at her figure

_' She's pretty good looking for a human...maybe I should go for her...' _Sesshomaru shook the thought of a 'human' girlfriend out of his head _' What am I thinking? She's a human and human's are weak...'_

Well actually she had a good hand...he knew cause that one day she hit him pretty hard on the head when she took a shower and saw the guys there...

Sesshomaru put a hand up to where she hit him a let out a small chuckle

She was sorta short for her age which was the same as his, but her bright,cheerful face defiently made up for it.

Sesshomaru sighed _' She was the first girl to ever hit me, all the rest just grab my arm and my clothes...'_

He hated to admit it but Rin was changing him but he didn't quite know if it was for better or for worse that's why he's being a bit distant to Rin.

Sesshomaru put his attention back on Rin as he watched her put on her mascara. _' Why'd she need make up for she didn't need it, she had natural beauty..._

( A/N: Sorry for the OOC ness! )

He didn't know why but he had the urge to tell her what he just thought but he would probably look stuipid...

too bad he couldn't hold it in...

" Hey Rin? " He began

Rin looked at him in the mirror surprised he said something to her again...since he IS very quiet... " Hmm? " was her clever reponse

" Why do you need to put on makeup for? You're already look nice as is... " Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself over and over again

Rin dropped her mascara bottle and brush and it landed on the carpet in their room and made a small black liquid spill...

" O crap..." She said as she picked it up and tried to get the stain out... ' _Did he just say that to me? ' _Rin blushed a bright shade of pink

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and went to change his clothes since he already brushed his teeth. After he was done he came out with a simple t-shirt and jeans and saw Rin waiting for him to finish

Sesshomaru opened the door to head to his half brothers room and began to walk when Rin spoke

" O Sesshomaru, Thanks..." She said brightly to him

He raised an eyebrow " Why? "

" Cause you said I looked nice..." She went out the door and headed to everyone elses rooms with Sesshomaru shortly behing...

**Back to Inu and Kag's **

" Inuyasha, what were you doing in my bed! " Kagome had flames around her

" Sorry I fell asleep! Geez! " Inuyasha defended

" In my bed with your arm around me? " Kagome flushed pink when she said that, not out of anger but embarressment

Inuyasha went silent... He really didn't have an answer for that one...

Kagome glared at him " Hah! You don't have an answer do ya! "

Inuyasha looked into her chocolate eyes " HEY I SAID SORRY! STOP BEING SUCH A WENCH! "

Kagome gave him a deadly glare and went to slap him

Inuyasha's lightning fast reflexes caught her hand and he didn't let go

Kagome blushed a light pink and ripped her hand away from his grip

Inuyasha smirked at her ' _Awwww...I like holding her hand ' _he thought kiddingly

Kagome glared at him " WELL YOU'RE A JERK! "

" BITCH! "

" BASTARD! "

" ASSHOLE! "

" ASSWIPE! "

By this time their faces were just inches apart

" Kiss and makeup already! " Kouga yelled and Ayame giggled at them

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kouga,Ayame,Rin and Sesshomaru watching them have a name calling fight.

Once they realized how close they were to eachother they both pulled apart and blushed

" HE/SHE STARTED IT! " They both yelled and everyone except them rolled their eyes

" We're gonna check on Sango and Miroku" Rin said

" Hurry up and get ready for breakfast " Sesshomaru said and left to check on Miroku and Sango. And was followed with everyone else

** Kagome and Inuyasha **

Kagome mummbled to herself as Inuyasha and her both brushed their teeth in the bathroom

After they rinsed Kagome grabbed her clothes to change

" I'm still angry at you..." She said with her head up

Inuyasha growled at her and faced her " Hey you're the one who was all over me and kissed me last night! "

Kagome instantly blushed especially since she remembered that... " Well...Umm...I-I ... "

Inuyasha smirked at her reaction and decided to toy around with her a bit. " Enjoyed it? "

Kagome turned if possible even more red " N-N-NO! "

_' That tone, he's toying with me!'_

" Yes you did! "

" Nuh uh! "

" Yuh huh! "

" Nuh uh! "

" Yuh huh! "

Kagome sighed this could go on for hours " Think whatever...Can I get dressed now please ? "

Inuyasha smirked at her and bareing his pearly white fang " I don't know. Can you? "

Kagome Flushed instantly " OUT NOW! " _' I HATE him! '_

Kagome closed her eyes to resist from jumping him and clawing on his handsom hanyou face '_1...2...3...'_

Inuyasha laughed " Whatever you say Kagome... " He said and began to leave but stopped at the door

" Did you enjoy kissing me Kags? " He said smirking

" OUT! " She yelled

Inuyasha crossed his arms " Not until you answer "

Kagome growled at him but he have her a famous smirk in response.

She was losing all her pride here but she didn't want to keep the others waiting too long

She sighed " If it'll get you out fine. "

He nodded and waited for an answer

She thought about it. She did like it to be honest but she could lie too, but for some reason she felt like she couldn't

" Yes " She said

Inuyasha's eyes went to the size of saucers " What did you say? "

Her eyes widened in shock of what she said " I mean NO! I didn't mean to say yes! "

He smirked " Yes you did! "

NO!

YES!

NO!

YES!

NO!

YES!

NO!

NO!

YES!

Inuyasha smiled " HAH! "

Kagome realized what she said and glared daggers at him " You tricked me! You jerk! "

Inuyasha just shrugged at her " All's fair in love and war Kags "

Kagome just pouted at him and he laughed

Inuyasha walked up to her so their noses were touching

Kagome blushed furiously_ ' Oh my god! Oh my god! ' _

He smirked " In this case it's love" He whispered in her ear and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left a dazed Kagome standing there

**Kagome**

Kagome was still blushing from what just happened to her

_' oh my god...I can't believe he did that! Not that I enjoyed it or anything..."_

A little voice appeared in her head again

_' you enjoyed it Kagome...'_

_Kagome blushed ' No! I didn't! ' _

_Yes you did!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_' Hah! ' _

Kagome smacked her forehead for falling for that one again... ' _You tricked me! '_

The voice taunted her _' So? ' _

_' You're just like Inuyasha! '_

_' Well I am part of you and if I am like Inuyasha you're saying that you and him are alike and compatible!'_

Kagome smiled_ ' Yup! Wait...No! Grrrrr you tricked me AGAIN! '_

_' Whatever...'_

With that the voice left and a knock on the door came

" OI! WENCH! ARE YOU DONE YET? " Came Inuyasha's voice

Kagome's eye twitched " Grrrrrrr...Leave me alone! "

Inuyasha backed off " Sheesh PMS again... " He rolled his eyes

" I heard that! " Kagome yelled annoyed of him

" Good! " He yelled back at her and he leaned on the door

Kagome suddenly oppened the door causeing him to lose balance

When he regained it he looked at her in awe

Kagome wore a spagetti string Halter and tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and her eye shadow was green and the lip gloss made her lips glossy and pouty.

Inuyasha stared at her and once realized what he was doing, tore his eyes away and went to meet everyone else followed by Kagome

** Restaurant **

Kagome and Inuyasha caught up with everyone at the small restaurant to have breakfast at.

Kagome sighed ' _I can't believe I have to sit next to **Inuyasha **let alone stay in the same god damn room with the damn pig...'_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took the only seat next to Miroku leaving the only seat for her...next to _him_...

Inuyasha and Miroku began talking to eachother after all they were best friends.

Inuyasha took notice to the marks on Miroku's face and raised an eyebrow. " So, I'm guessing Sango was pretty angry with you about yesterday huh? "

Miroku sighed " Yea, it was worth it though...I can still feel the touch in my grateful hand...She's the only woman for me..." Miroku stared into nothing--probably perverted thoughts as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Inuyasha laughed " Yeah right Miroku you say that to every girl you see! "

Miroku glared at him " No I don't!...Whooooo look at the ass on that girl! " He said looking at a blond girl who passed by their table

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched as Kagome was about to sit next to him

Kagome started to sit until Inuyasha kicked her chair making her fall on her ass before him.

**OOMPH!**

Kagome landed on her butt and looked up only to see a laughing Inuyasha looking at her and she gave him a glare

Sango stood up from her chair to help Kagome up and glared at Inuyasha as well " Isn't that a bit old for you Inuyasha? "

When Sango went down to help Kagome but she felt a hand grope her ass and her left eye began to twitch and spun around

**" HENTAI! " **she screamed and smacked Miroku across the face

Rin and Ayame nodded to both her statements and also glared at Inuyasha and Miroku but mostly Inuyasha.

Miroku went back to his seat next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and sat down " Like I said, it's all worth it..." He said rubbing his face

Inuyasha put his hands up in defense when he saw the girls glare at him " It's not my fault she's stuipid..."

Kagome was outraged " UGH! You are so-

Inuyasha interuppted " Irresistible? " He said acting his usual cocky self

Just then the food came and Inuyasha ignored her " Yay! FOOD! " He stared at the pancakes with desire

Kagome scoffed at him '_That nerve of him I could just- '_

The litle annoying voice in her head appeared again_ ' Kiss him? '_

_' NO! Go away!'_

Inuyasha put the breakfast plate in front of him and began eating the pancakes with whipped cream and starberries on it ( Yum! )

Kagome watched and suddenly got an idea and let a smile play on her lips

Miroku and Sesshomaru took notice and raised and eyebrow ' _This should be interesting_ ' They thought

Kagome began to simply glided up to him and put her arms around his neck and relaxed herself against his back ' _I hope this doesn't backfire... '_

Inuyasha immedietly stopped eating and dropped his fork " W-What are you doing? " He said trying to hide his blush but failed miserly

Rin, Ayame and Sango watched with interest to their friend but continued eating

Kagome whispered to his ear seductively " I have the answer to your question about being irresistible..."

Inuyasha went silent and waited for her answer

Kagome continued " Well I think you're defiently...**NOT!** " Kagome yelled and pushed his head face first into his pancakes.

Inuyasha stood up imedietly and watched as everyone laughed especially Kagome who was holding her stomach from laughing so hard

Inuyasha glared at her and looked at his also whipped cream and syrup covered shirt and smirked when he also got an idea

" Oh Kaggie that really hurts..." He began

Kagome laughed even harder whiping the tears off her eyes, not paying attention to his dangerous tone and glinting eyes

Inuyasha took letting her guard down as a chance to strike and grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug

She let out a small ' **Eep!** ' when he pulled her making her fly into his chest

Inuyasha smirked and pulled away satisfied with her shirt

Kagome looked down at her ruined shirt and glared at him " Inuyasha I hate you soooooo much! "

Rin Ayame and Sango giggled at them, this was Inuyasha amd Kagome's way of flirting

Inuyasha smirked at her " I love you too! "

Kagome glared at him more and was about to launch herself at him when Kouga spoke

" Come on lets just go to the beach and relax, so you two stop fighting! " '_Or flirting... '_

Kagome flipped her hair " Fine! " Kagome said and Inuyasha just said Feh...

They all went back to their rooms to change

After a good 10 minutes every one came out in their bathing suits

Inuyasha swimming trunks were a semi dark red with a a black stipe on each side of it

Seshomaru's were a black,Miroku's were a dark purple and Kouga's was a navy

All the girls of course wore bikini's

Kagome wore a hot pink bikini with black strings, Sango wore a purple one, Ayame wore a green one and Rin wore an orange one

**At the Beach**

The group arrived at the beach soon afterward

Kagome smiled and immedietly ran into the water " Sango , Ayame , Rin! Come in the water feels so good! "

Sango ran into the water with Kagome and looked at Rin and Ayame " Aren't you guys coming? "

Ayame spreaded her towel on the ground " Nah, We're gonna tan for a bit. You guys go ahead "

Rin did the same " Yeah, I'll come in later K? "

Kagome shrugged " Okay "

Sango smiled " Let's go farther out Kags " she said and began to go farther out

" K " Kagome followed after Sango to where their feet couldn't touch the bottom

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru watched as the girls split up

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went into the water. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her...

" Hey I'm going in the water. You guys wanna come? " Inuyasha put his hands behind his head

" Sure " Miroku followed after Inuyasha

Kouga closed his eyes " Nah, I'm gonna eat before I get into the water..."

Seeshomaru looked at him " We just ate a couple minutes ago, Kouga..."

Kouga oppened an eye to look at him " Well a growing full demon has to eat you know..."

" Whatever..." Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged at them and left

" I'm a full demon too..." Sesshomaru added

" Whatever! I'm hungry! " Kouga shot a glare at him and went to get more food

Sesshomaru shrugged and layed down and took a nap...

Kagome floated on her back in the water and relaxed as Sango did the same...

" Hey, Kags? "

Kagome oppened her eyes " Mmm? "

" I think I like Miroku..." she confessed and waited for an answer from her friend

Kagome instantly shot up making a splash " Oh my god! I knew you guys were perfect for eachother! "

Sango shrugged " Not really, he still keeps on grabbing my ass..." '_ damn pervert... '_

Kagome let out a small laugh " Yeah but he seems to like you alot... "

Sango smiled " Yeah I hope he does...So whats going on with you and Inu? "

Kagome blushed " Oh, N-noth- "

" **EEP! "** she let out when something grab her small feet

Sango eyes widened " Kagome! "

' Oh, crap... '

Sango was about to look for her when someone grabbed her and pulled her underwater except by her ass...

( guess who? )

Kagome shot out of the surface and took in a deep breath gasping for air

Kagome looked around for Sango when she came out for air too... spitting out water

" Ummm...What just happened? " Kagome looked around

Sango looked around cautiously before shrugging

Inuyasha and Miroku surfaced next to them

Inuyasha let out a laugh " Ahahahaha! You were _soo_ scared Kagome! " He said wiping the tears on the corners of his eyes

Miroku just smiled because he got to grope Sango when she was underwater...

It took a while for them to get it...

Kagome fumed " Inuyasha! You are such an immature jerk! " ' _Ugh how could I like hi- I mean I don't! I don't like hm! "_

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense " Not my fault you're so careless! " He shot her his famous smirk and Kagome glared at him

" You- "

**" HENTAI! SMACK! " **Sango screamed

Miroku held onto his face " Owwwwwwieeee..."

Sango glared at him " You deserved it! "

Kagome turned " Whatever! I'm going to tan for a bit! " she said after splashing water in Inuyasha's face

Sango glared at Miroku " I'm going too! I don't need leching hentai's around me! " she said and walked next to Kagome

Kagome was still red in anger " **GRRRRRR...I HATE INUYASHA! THAT-THAT--** " Kagome stopped walking trying to find the words to describe her hatred for Inuyasha

" **THAT, STUIPID SON OF A MONKEY, SPANK! "** Kagome yelled loudly

Sango lifted her eyebrow at her friends choice of words...

They heard Inuyasha laughing loudly behind them, also at what Kagome just said " NICE CHOICE OF WORDS KAGOME! "

Kagome's eye began to twitch " **JERK! "**

Kagome and Sango layed down next to Ayame and Rin.

" Hey guys! " Sango called

Rin pulled down her shades " Hey Sango, Kagome! "

Kagome and Sango sat down " Hey What's up? "

Ayame smiled " Nothing much just trying to tan...I wonder where's Kouga..."

Rin smiled and Sango looked at Kagome " Why are you asking Ayame? " She asked winking at Ayame

Ayame blushed " Oh N-N-Nothing! heh... " _' Crap...'_

Everyone rolled their eyes at their friends shyness

Kagome layed down " I'm gonna tan for a bit "

" K "

Sango stood up " I'm going for a walk, be back soon "

Rin watched as Kagome and Ayame drifted off to sleep

" What to do now... " she asked to particularly no one...

Rin looked at Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha who were currently trying to drown eachother ' _Guess Kouga came back...Idiots... '_

Rin looked up and covered her eyes with her hand from the blazing sun... ' _I'm bored... '_

Rin looked over at a sleeping Sesshomaru ' _He's so cute when he's sleeping...actually he's always cute...'_

Rin got off her feet and walked over to Sesshomaru ' _What am I doing... ' _

Sesshomaru oppened his eyes when he heard someone walking over to him. He smiled when he took in the un-mistakeable scent of Rin. He didn't mind anyway. She was really nice and he was bored.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes again pretending to be asleep.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru and sighed " Still asleep? "

Sesshomaru oppened an eye and closed it again '_ Talking to herself? Must be really bored '_

Rin sighed " Not like he talks to me that much anyway... "

This caught his attention '_ Does she really think that? '_

" What was I thinking...well their's nothing to do anyway...Kagome and Ayame's asleep and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga are trying to kill eachother..."

Sesshomaru waited for her to continue

" I bet you didn't mean that I looked nice... " She sighed and looked into the sky

_' I meant it... '_

" Why would a guy like you like me? You probably said that out of pity...O well " Rin began to fumble with her bikini bottom strings

Sesshomaru looked at her questionably when she wasn't looking and rolled his eyes, he meant what he said to her...

Rin started again " You prob- " she began before he interupted her

" Okay now you're just being stuipid... " He said and sat up

Rin's eyes widened " How long have you been awake ' _Oh crap, o crap, o crap! '_

He looked at her and gave an I-heard-every-little-thing look.

Rin slapped her forhead... ' _I can't believe this... '_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, the look on her face was priceless

Rin stratched her head nervously " Ummm...I-I gotta go! Bye"

Rin ran off and waved goodbye before Sesshomaru could say anything

Sesshomaru watched her run off to Kagome and Ayame. He was about to tell her none of what she said was true but she ran off... " Stuipid shy girl... " He said laying down but unable to go back asleep...

Rin sat by Ayame and Kagome blushing of what just happened '_ Oh my god! That was so embarresing! '_

Rin kicked the sand and cursed under her breath, causing Ayame to wake up

Ayame gave her a warm smile " Hey Rin! " Ayame said rubbing her eyes

Rin smiled back " Hey, Ayame! Where's Sango? " She asked

" Here! I just went for a small walk and jog. " Sango said behind Rin

Sango sat down and watched as the boys came out of the water and Sesshomaru walked over to them

They sat down

" Sup? " Inuyasha said casually

" Nothing..."

" So what do you guys wanna do? " Sesshomaru asked

Sango shrugged " I'm up to anything, after I shower and stuff...You guys? "

Everyone nodded and Sango closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the beach " How about you Kagome?"

"..."

Sango oppened her eyes " Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome who was laying on her stomach sleeping

Miroku looked at her ass that was open for his touch as he reached over to it, until he felt an icy glare at him

" Don't even think about it Miroku... " Inuyasha said and Sango smacked Miroku

Miroku put his hands up in defense " Don't hurt me please! "

Everyone rolled their eyes...

" Oh my God! Kagome you're back- It's all red! " Ayame yelled

Kagome shot up from her position when she heard Ayame " **WHAT!Oww! Oww! Owww! "**

Kagome touched her bottom and top part of her back which got the worst of the sun burn.

" Oh my god! Kagome! Are you ok? " Ayame asked, Poor Kagome she was as red as a lobster

" Yeah but my back is burnt really bad I can't stand up " Kagome bit her lip when she felt the sun burn sting on her back

Sango watched as her friend tried to stand up but failed miserbly " Come on Kagome I'll help take you to your room " Sango said holding onto Kagome's sun burnt arm.

" Owwww... " Kagome closed her eyes from the pain she felt when Sango held her arm '_ Damnit, I can hardly walk '_

" I'm gonna go to my room to get some aloe vera loti- **" EEEP! "**

Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she felt someone lift her up and carry her bridal style. When she looked up- who else to see but our famous--

" **INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN! "** Kagome screamed

" No way, you won't make it up to our room like that-- I'm gonna take Kagome to our room! "

Miroku smirked " Touche, Inuyasha...taking advantage of a pretty girl like Kagome when she's not able to move without pain... " Kagome's eyes widened...

" SHUT UP! "

Miroku let out a laugh. " We'll be there soon! Bye! And don't get carried away if you know what I mean! "

**SMACK! **

" You're such a perv, you know that? " Sango said while dusting her hand

"..." Miroku ---- .

" Miroku? " she looked at him " SHIT! I knocked him out again!" She yelled

Everyone took a step back from Sango

Sango noticed this " **HEY! "**

**Hallways to the Rooms**

Kagome pouted at Inuyasha while glaring at him " If I wasn't in pain right now, I'd be hitting you _very_ hard "

Inuyasha gulped but shook it off " This is the thanks I get for helping you? "

" Yes..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and oppened the door to their room and placed her on the bed

Kagome mummbled a thanks and pouted

Inuyasha fummbled through his bag before turning to her " Take off your bikini... "

** SMACK! ** **" PERVERT! " **

Inuyasha growled holding his head " I didn't mean it _that_ way! "

Kagome gave him an Oh-really? stare " Really! " she said sarcasticlly

He rolled his eyes " I meant take off your bikini top so I can put this aloe vera gel on your back and your arms. Damnit woman, get your mind out of the gutter! "

Kagome blushed and mummbled a 'sorry' " You better not look at anything else besides my back Inuyasha! " she said while taking off her bikini top when Inuyasha was behind her and grabbing a nearby towel to cover her front.

" Wouldn't dream of it... " He said putting the aloe vera gel in his hands ' _Actually I would...' _ Inuyasha mentally slapped himself silly '_ NO! I'm starting to sound like Miroku! Damnit! Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter... '_

Kagome gritted her teeth ' _Why that little bastard! '_

_' Sounds like you want him to look...hehe... ' _

_' You again... '_

_' yup! '_

_' Argh! Go away Damnit! '_

_' Yeesh fine...just ask nicely...'_

_' Please go away damnit? '_

_' Fine...'_

Kagome sighed at the feel of the cool Aloe Vera gel on her back... ' _Oh my god that feels good...and Inuyasha is doin it too- NO! I've got to get my mind out of the gutter...for all I know, I might start moaning...heh...that's a thought... '_

Inuyasha felt her relax when he spread the gel on her and he smirked thinking... ' _I knew she would warm up to me...She's like a Pokemon--Rebelious and Cautious at first but cute, cuddly, and friendly later... ' _ He smirked at the thought

( A/N: Wierdness! )

_**Thought sequence... **_

_Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his forhead thinking about his next move " Kagome, stratch attack! Give it your all this time! "_

_Kagome launched herself at her opponent " Kagome! " she yelled in a high squeaky voice and stratched with all her might as the other pokemon fainted._

_" The other Pokemon is unable to battle, Inuyasha and Kagome win! "_

_Kagome Pokemon style smiled " Kagome! " she yelled and jumped on Inuyasha and licked his face and he let out a laugh_

_** End thought sequence **_

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought and went back to spreading the gel on Kagome's back

A smile grazed Kagome's lips at the feel of his sharp claws grazing her back and unvoluntarilly let out a small moan

( A/N: WARNING! Fluff moment! Not a Lemon! )

Inuyasha smirked when he heard her with his youkai hearing and moved his hands onto her lower back and then to her arms, being careful not to hurt her with his claws...actually he was tickling her with his claws barely touching her with a feather like touch.

Kagome let out another small moan mentally scolding herself for doing so, but she couldn't help it ' _Grrr...pull yourself together Kagome '_

Inuyasha took a deep breath and inhaled her scent of vanilla and strawberry... ' _she smells so good... ' _

Inuyasha's primal instincts kicked in and he leaned himself forward and put his nose on her neck and inhaled...

Kagome flinched in surprise but felt too dazed enough to do anything, not that she wanted him to stop anyway although she wouldn't admit it.

Inuyasha also feeling dazed and barely feeling under control grabbed her gently so she would face him in the eye. He stared into her chocolate eyes feeling lost in them

Kagome held the towel covering her top half tighter to her body ' _What is he doing? '_

Inuyasha leaned forward so they were only inches apart and he continued to lean forward, and so did she.

' What am I doing? ' Kagome thought closing her eyes-remembering she was still only in a towel

' What am I doing? ' Inuyasha thought closing his eyes-remembering she was still only in a towel

Their hearts were racing ,They could feel each others Breaths on each other, lips barely grazing each others...

** SSSSLLLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM! **

**" HHEYY! "** Sango and Ayame screamed and ran in while Rin was jumping on the bed and Miroku was trying to grab Sango while Kouga and Sesshomaru ran around in a circle ( OOC ness! )

Inuyasha and Kagome instantly jumped away from eachother blushing very apperently

Inuyasha glared at them half mad because they interupted him and Kagome " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? "

Kouga stopped running " We went to the candy store!"

Ayame jumped up and down " WWWWHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE! " and landed on her butt on the floor and pouted until she felt Kouga carry her and run around till they were dizzy

Sango jumped on the bed with Miroku...

Sesshomaru shook off the sugar and sighed and watched everyone act like monkeys

( A/N : I can't honestly imagine Sesshomaru hyper! Sorry! )

Since Rin was the smallest out of all of them she couldn't handle it very well

Rin jumped around on the bed with Sango and Miroku, when she slipped and fell backwards

Sesshomaru noticed and walked over to her and caught her bridal style '_ Careless girl '_

Rin smiled brightly at him " Thank you! " she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of his arms

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing

**15 min. later **

Owwwwwwww...

" MY head hurts..."

" I thought you could only get hangovers from alcohol... "

" What happened "

" Were there any topless girl around? " Guess who...

Inuyasha smirked " Thats what you get for acting up like that..." '_ Stuipid...'_

Miroku looked up at him " So what were you doing with Kagome, Inuyasha? " _' Gottcha...'_

Inuyasha froze and blushed, remembering what happened " W-W-what are you talking about? "

Miroku continued smirking " Don't think I didn't notice that you were about to kiss, seeing how close you were to her. And the fact that Kagome had no shirt on or anything only a towel covering her front... "

Inuyasha eyes widened worriedly ' _Damnit...'_" W-W-Well...Ummm...Y-You see... " He couldn't find the words to explain

Kagome instantly blushed and flinched at Miroku's words, especially since they were very true...

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow amused with his little brothers reaction

Kouga let out a laugh " Inuyasha you sure work fast. How'd you do it? "

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head and everyone laughed except him and Kagome

" So what do you guys wanna do? " Rin asked

Kagome put her hands behind her " I don't know I'm up to anything...I heard there's gonna be a formal welcome back pary tomorrow...So we could go shopping "

Inuyasha made a gagging noise and Kagome glared at him sharply " Or we could just do it tommorow " she added rolling her eyes

Everyone nodded

" I'm still bored though..." Kagome sighed and leaned back

" I know what we can do! " Miroku smiled micheviously

" **STRIP POKER! "**

That's it! Hope you liked it! Please Review! Thx!

**Review Responses from my reviewers who I miss!**

**Me: Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

**Musicofthedarkness: I'm sorry! ( ducks from anything thrown at me ) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kasatka: Lol yea. Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for Inuyasha!**

**Kougagurl666: Thanks a bunches! I'm trying my best to update quicker! .**

**ali: Thanks for the review!**

**animearlinefreak**: **Thanks for the nice review!**

**L1Ldumie TK: Thank you for the review I feel loved!**

Thank you! Save an author and review the damn story!. Remember, A review to Angel of Death 1 a day keeps a really mad author who wants reviews away!


End file.
